


heels

by ryuborder



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Timeskips, idk what to tag, kino and jamie are here for the support, no proofreading sorry.., soccer player seungyoun, the smallest amount of weishin, title has nothing to do with anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuborder/pseuds/ryuborder
Summary: "is that my number on your cheek?""no. fuck no."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	heels

it was just a normal day for wooseok. go to school, do your work, go home and sleep. it’s always like that, at least according to him. there’s just always this one particular thing messing up his so called schedule.

“seokkie!” echoed behind wooseok’s back. he sighed, but continued walking. the shout was followed by the voice of someone’s shoes hitting the floor while running, and suddenly there was someone walking right next to wooseok.

“didn’t i tell you to stop calling me that? it’s seriously embarrassing.” wooseok asked quietly, not wasting his breath. he could see the special someone smiling at him by the corner of his eyes, but he still maintained to keep his gaze on the hallway.

“it suits you though. and it’s a nickname! wooseok is such a long name.” the black haired boy giggled.

“your name is longer.”

“yeah, and that’s why you can call me youn or something like that. we can have nicknames for each other.”

wooseok stopped, and saw how the other still took a few steps before realizing. the black haired one turned around to face wooseok again, with a smile full of hope. “this is my class, so i need to go. and let’s not use nicknames with each other, cho.” wooseok announced coldly before stepping inside the small auditorium, leaving the so called cho alone.

kim wooseok described by others would be cold, quiet and mean. it’s not like that though, because his friends would just call him a bit reserved. oh, and he’s also called an elite, mostly because of his career and friends.

wooseok did go to school, he was only 20 anyway, but he occasionally modeled for clothing or makeup brands.

his friend group consisted of a pretty well-known taekwondo player kim yohan, a little less known taekwondo player called lee hangyul, as well as a small actor lee jinhyuk and another model, han seungwoo, who was also a part of the student council and altogether very nice person, even to seungyoun.

all of them, despite yohan and hangyul being athletes, belonged to the art department of their university. and so did cho seungyoun.

seungyoun was a music major, and a literal sunshine, that all of the teachers loved. seungyoun plays soccer in the unis team, and is honestly one of the best players. his friend group consists of kang hyunggu, an amazing dancer, and as lovely as seungyoun himself, and another music major, jamie.

one more thing about seungyoun is that he was absolutely, madly, deeply crushing on wooseok.

THREE DAYS UNTIL THE MATCH

“just stop pining after him. dear lord he looked pissed this morning.” jamie rolls her eyes as the three of them eat lunch together at the school cafeteria.

“was he cute during class? did he fall asleep again?”

“you’re hopeless.”

“well, hell yeah i am. why can’t he just go out with me? he could wear his big, baggy jeans again and i could lend him one of my sweaters and-“

“stop, you’re making me throw up. what are you? nine?” jamie interrupts, very much done with seungyoun’s blabbering.

“he’s the devil himself, i’m just telling you.” hyunggu whispers in the middle of eating, and jamie nods in agreement.

“fuck you two then.” seungyoun sighs, and before any of the three can say anything, an announcement started to ring from the speakers all around the campus. it was about this years first big soccer game, and that everyone who wished to go see it needed to sign up for a teacher before 4pm.

“you guys already signed up, right? you wouldn’t miss my match?” seungyoun quickly panicked, switching between staring at jamie and hyunggu.

“of course we did, we were the first ones.” jamie comforted, while her eyes flicked at the group of people who were going to pass their table in about 10 seconds.

“hyung, please.” yohan whined, pulling on wooseok’s hand. “you’re not gonna buy me a juice box? how serious can you be?” seungyoun recognizes the voice easily, because most of the time wooseok is indeed with his friends, or at least yohan.

this makes the boy turn to look at the group.

“deadly.” wooseok deadpans, eyes meeting seungyoun’s for a few seconds.

the whining continues even after the so-called elites passed the table, and probably won’t stop if wooseok doesn’t get yohan what he wants.

“wait here.” seungyoun whispers while standing up.

“you’re seriously not gonna go there. seungyoun oh my god sit.” hyunggu sighs, he’s seen this happen too many times, but seungyoun doesn’t listen to him, and heads to wooseok’s table, where the five of them had just sat down.

seungyoun notices hangyul looking at him, and quickly turning to say something to wooseok. wooseok, having his back turned to seungyoun, turns around just enough to see the taller boy approach him.

“seok.” seungyoun smiles.

“i told you to not use those names.” he sighs as seungyoun rolls his eyes, still looking all smiley.

“let me take you out after my match.” the whole table goes silent, and if you just concentrated enough, you’d probably hear jamie whispering some kind of mantra to make seungyoun teleport back to their table.

wooseok looks around, as if to see if anyone saw or heard that.

“god, cho. sit down.” wooseok commands, and seungyoun sits down next to him. this is the first time he feels a bit insecure around wooseok, since all of his friends are here, staring at him while trying to be subtle about it.

“look, you’re nice and all that but i don’t go out with people. i don’t like doing that stuff.” wooseok says quietly. he could have just laughed at his face and told seungyoun no, but he wasn’t that mean.

“you think i’m nice?”

“i think he’s going to cry.” hangyul blurts. wooseok gives a mean glare at hangyul, but then turns back at seungyoun.

“i mean, isn’t everyone nice?” he tries to reason. everyone stays silent for a while.

seungyoun just nods. “yeah, i guess?” wooseok nods as well, feeling a bit embarrassed.

wooseok just stares at his own hands, and seungyoun seems bothered about the sudden change of mood. “well uhh i think i need to go now. see you around, seokkie.” seungyoun blurts and almost runs away.

all of wooseok’s friends turn to look at him. “aren’t you going to scream to not call you that?” yohan asks quietly.

“quiet.” wooseok says simply, and continues eating. everyone sighs in relief, their wooseok was back to his usual self again.

TWO DAYS UNTIL THE MATCH

this was, as well, supposed to be a normal day for both, wooseok and seungyoun, even though it meant very different things for them.

it was the last class of the day, or actually, it had already ended. seungyoun was still in school, working on his project with some of his classmates.

when he finally stepped out from the classroom, the hallways were empty. everyone had left home already, but he couldn’t blame them. why would anyone stay in school voluntarily.

seungyoun flashed a quick smile to his friends while waving them goodbye.

he fixed the school bag that was hanging from his shoulder, threatening to fall. his steps were echoing, but he quickly shut out the voice by placing his airpods into his ears.

while choosing a song from his phone, something gleamed in the corner of his eyes.

it made the curious seungyoun stop walking to check that he had seen. he wishes he didn’t, though.

what met seungyoun’s eyes were the sight of wooseok.

his wooseok, being pinned against the lockers by no other than jinhyuk.

it was unclear if the taller man was sucking wooseok’s neck or if he was just whispering things, but seungyoun didn’t want to find out. he saw jinhyuk press his knee between wooseok’s thighs, which made wooseok more alarmed about their surroundings.

seungyoun really wished it didn’t.

that is when wooseok’s eyes locked with seungyoun’s.

neither could stop staring at each other, and it made seungyoun sick.

he was never meant to see that go down.

that was his crush of two years.

god he wanted to throw up.

when seungyoun could finally move past his paralyzed state, he almost ran.

he needed to get out, and far.

ONE DAY UNTIL THE MATCH

seungyoun almost didn’t show up to school today, he felt like he physically couldn’t. for the sake of his last practice before their big match, he did it though.

he just needed to avoid wooseok at all cost. this didn’t go for long, as he saw his dark brown hair bounce as wooseok walked towards him.

seungyoun considered turning around and walking away, but then he realized that wooseok probably won’t even lay his eyes on him, and with that encouragement, he continued walking.

“seungyoun do you-“ wooseok asked with a quiet voice as he got closer, but was disturbed by seungyoun’s cold eyes.

“actually i’m a little bit busy now. see you later wooseok.” the taller murmured, leaving wooseok behind.

the shorter man was left shocked. seungyoun had never acted this way, but wooseok knew what was his reason.

this was what he had been wanting for a long time now, though. seungyoun leaving him alone. why did the weird feeling stung his chest, then? why did wooseok feel so fucking awful when seungyoun acted like that.

seungwoo noticed his friend despair, but wooseok had had a lot of time to overthink the situation before seungwoo could talk to him.

they were in the cafeteria, it was only wooseok and seungwoo now, the others had left earlier.

wooseok was staring at seungyoun.

“you’re being pretty obvious. what’s up?” seungwoo asks, stuffing his mouth for food.

“he’s ignoring me.”

“okay.” seungwoo nodded, waiting for wooseok to continue, but he never did. “didn’t you want this? what’s up with you, wooseok? you’re suddenly all angsty about not getting the same attention from him.” the older boy sighed, and it made wooseok turn around and look at him.

“i did something shitty. or actually i didn’t, someone else did and i just let it happen. and he saw it, and probably thinks differently about me now. i don’t want to admit it but i miss him calling me those stupid nicknames.” wooseok explains, burying his head in his hands.

“well, i don’t know, talk to him?”

“no. my pride can’t handle that.”

“wooseok.”

“no, i won’t do it. i’d be embarrassed.”

seungwoo sighed. “well, go support him in his match tomorrow?” he suggests, and a small twinkle could be seen in wooseok’s eyes.

wooseok is about to say something, almost looking happy, but suddenly collapses back to his pitiful position of lying on the table.

“it’s closed. the fucking sign up is closed.” seungwoo could hear wooseok’s muffled cries.

“i’ll work it out, i’ll talk to the council or something. don’t worry, you’ll go there.” the older smiles, and wooseok, rising his head again, answers his smile.

THE DAY OF THE MATCH

“this is so dumb.” wooseok cries out as seungwoo paints his cheek. seungwoo didn’t tell what he is going to paint, but wooseok can guess it’s either seungyoun’s name or the number he plays by.

and he was right, a big “10” was now decorating his cheek.

seungwoo looked proud of his artwork, but wooseok felt mostly embarrassed.

as seungwoo patted wooseok’s butt as an encouragement, wooseok went to take a seat from the first row, closest to the football field. he needed to see seungyoun as clearly as he could. the game went on, seungyoun didn’t score a goal for once, though.

seungwoo had told him that seungyoun was a good player, an ace, honestly.

wooseok was a bit weirded out by the lack of interest seungyoun seemed to show.

seungyoun’s thoughts were a mess. the mean words that wooseok had ever told him echoed in his ears, and the sight of wooseok and jinhyuk flashed in his eyes. it made his head hurt.

“why isn’t he fucking playing?” wooseok whispered to himself under his breath.

seungyoun finally got the ball, and was approaching the goal, but he seemed insecure and clumsy with his every step.

this is when wooseok stood up to lean against the fence separating the field and the bleachers. “cho seungyoun!! i’ll let you take me on a date if you score that fucking goal!!” wooseok screamed from the top of his lungs, scaring the few people sitting near him.

wooseok’s voice reached seungyoun, and with a quick look he saw wooseok in the audience. with a sudden, big ego boost, he made it past the other players, and scored a goal.

as seungyoun was hugged by his teammates, wooseok was practically jumping while clapping his hands. the game ended after the next 30 minutes or so, seungyoun’s team didn’t win this time, but there wasn’t much difference in their results.

the audience had already started to leave. there was only a few other groups of people besides wooseok.

seungyoun jogged from their changing room, still wearing his uniform, but hanging a hoodie from his hands. he showed up in front of wooseok, on the other side of the fence.

“you came to see my game?” seungyoun asked quietly, trying to hide the satisfaction.

“yes. maybe.” wooseok nodded.

“is that my number on your cheek?”

“no. fuck no.”

“i think it is.”

“it’s not, you’re just dreaming.”

seungyoun smirked, turning around and showing the number on his back. “i think it’s my number, though.”

wooseok stood up. “yeah, okay. maybe it is.”

seungyoun smiled, his eyes turning into crescent-shaped moons. it made wooseok feel warm.

maybe, just maybe, he was crushing on cho seungyoun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys and thanksies for reading!! this was very short and it took me probably a month to write and i did it on my phone so its really not the best quality,, my attention spam is short... but im glad if u made it this far!!


End file.
